Heated hair rollers create long-lasting curls, but the hot rollers are painful to the touch and therefore difficult, uncomfortable, and sometimes dangerous to use. Curling irons are more comfortable to hold, but users often accidentally burn themselves or others with hot irons, and the curls that irons create usually do not last as long as curls produced from heated hair rollers.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.